


You summoned a succubus on your first try!

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Succubus, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: If you're going to summon otherworldly creatures, you should probably start with something a lot less dangerous than a devious nympho who likes to troll people.
Kudos: 2





	You summoned a succubus on your first try!

[F4M][script offer] You summoned a succubus on your first try [GWAlloween] [contest entry]

(NOTE: If there's anything you want to change or improv, go right ahead! :3)

[magic sound effects]

[small explosion sound effects]

[coughing] OK. OK, that's a little too much sulfur. [coughs] Huh. Hey... did you pass out? Ugh... oh boy, this could get awkward. I hope I didn't kill my summoner already... 

[happier tone] OH HEY, you ARE alive! Looks like you got knocked back when your spell worked. Here, take my hand. Are you feeling alright? No bumps or bruises? Need me to kiss anything better?

Why, yes, I am a succubus. Was it the horns and tail and lack of clothing that gave it away? It's surprisingly not hard to identify a dark spirit of carnal passions and forbidden desires... oh, and of aggressive flirting and unnaturally short refractory periods. If you're not sure what that last bit means... 

[in a whisper] ...basically, I can make you cum a lot and you won't get tired or sore.

Why am I here? Well, you summoned me, remember? Well, I assume you did, judging by your spellbook and the teary-eyed expression you have that comes from inhaling too much sulfur. Aww, don't worry, cutie... there's nothing like a succubus to turn a frown upside down. [awkward laughter]

Though, just out of curiosity... have you ever summoned an otherworldly creature before?

Oh, I'm your first? Aww, that's so sweet. Don't worry, cutie, I'll take care of you. Just leave everything to me. [slightly sinister laughter]

Why did I ask? Well... you see this summoning circle? Yes, you drew it perfectly, don't worry. At this point, now that you've summoned me, the circle is supposed to keep me trapped here while you impress me with your wizardly might and bribe me with things. You know, magical treasures, blood sacrifices, gift cards to mildly fancy restaurants... the usual. The circle also prevents me from, say, harming you with my powers. I can't even touch you unless you let me, or if you touch me first out of your own free will.

[sinister tone] Like you did when you took my hand so I could help you up. Have you noticed I'm still holding your hand? That means I can break out of this circle... 

[magic sounds... maybe like something breaking/exploding]

...like it wasn't even there. 

[slightly mocking tone] Aww, don't look so worried, honey. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a succubus. I'm all about making love and not war. In fact, I'm so kind and caring that I'll even do what you summoned me for.

Oh? Do I know what you summoned me for? Well, I am a dark spirit of passion and desire and really amazing sex, and you are a healthy young man with needs. Gee, I wonder... maybe you summoned me for deep, intellectual discussions on the structure of society? No, I don't think that's it. Maybe you needed a research partner, to help you understand the underlying structure of the universe? No, maybe not. Oh, I know! You summoned me so you could have someone to play board games with!

...actually, that last one might be a good idea. I'm actually pretty amazing at "Monopoly." But, somehow, I don't think that's the reason. No, there's only one reason why a healhty young wizard like yourself would have summoned a succubus. Do you want to hear it? Let me whisper it in your ear.

[long, drawn-out whisper] SEX.

Well, if not with you, then maybe you wanted me to seduce someone else? Summoning a succubus to seduce an innocent victim is some pretty old-school sneaky evil wizard tactics. But, well... I don't really want to seduce anyone else. What I want... is YOU. 

[slightly menacing tone] I'm going to have sex with you, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. I'm going to make you cum inside me, again and again, and you, my dear, sweet mortal, are going to enjoy very best sex of your life. You're going to cry out for me in passion while you spill yourself deep inside me, and when the sun rises tomorrow morning you will be completely spent and satisfied from the most intense sexual experience any mortal can ever have.

[laughter] Aww, don't look so worried, cutie. I'll be gentle. Just because I'm going to have my wicked way with you doesn't mean I won't be nice about it. I can even hold your hand and tell you how special you are while you spurt yourself inside me. If that's not sweet and caring, I don't know what is.

Besides, it's not so bad. I am rather good-looking, if I say so myself, and I have millennia of experience in sexual pleasure. Combine that with my powers and, well, I think you'll really enjoy our time together. You're going to enjoy a night with an incredibly beautiful and skilled seductress who wants to satisfy your EVERY desire, and my powers ensure that you'll never tire or feel sore. Is there any downside at all? I didn't think so. Nope, no downside at all...

Oh? You didn't think so?

[evil chuckling] Well, I knew you were an intelligent one. Yes, there is ONE downside. In exchange for enjoying my affections... I'll be taking your soul. But is that really such a bad deal? Sure, I'll take your soul with me to the underworld, but not before you enjoy the most incredible pleasures you could ever experience. No mortal lover could satisfy you as well as I could. And the pleasures I could bring you are far more intense and addicting than even the most potent drugs. And I'll never tire. I'll never say no. I'll always, always be ready to fulfill your every fantasy. And all I ask in return... is your soul.

You still don't agree? Oh my, you are a stubborn one, aren't you? Well, I should probably mention... ever since I broke out of your summoning circle, you lost the ability to control me. In fact, if I wanted to, I could actually take your soul right now, and you couldn't do a thing to stop me. But that would be so... unsatisfying. So, let me make it interesting. We'll make a bet. If you win, you can keep your soul, and I'll leave and never bother you again... well, at least until you summon me again. And yes, my dear, I do believe you will summon me again.

What happens if you lose? Well, my dear, if you lose... I'll be taking your soul. And bring you to orgasm again and again until the sun rises tomorrow morning. You know... just to be nice. So in a manner of speaking, I suppose you win either way, don't you? [chuckle]

What's the bet? Oh, it's very simple. You see, the spell you used to summon me keeps me bound to the human world for... I'd say a little while longer. So, for the remainder of my time here, I am going to pleasure you. If you can last that entire time without cumming, then you win. But if you have an orgasm before the spell ends, then you lose and I am going to take your soul.

I'll go easy on you, cutie. See? I won't even touch your poor, aching wizard's staff yet. I'll just lean in close, and plant some kisses on your face. 

[kissing noises] See? It's nice, but it won't make you cum. 

[more kissing] You've totally got this in the bag. Good job, you!

Now... what if I kiss a little lower? Maybe down to your neck? 

[kissy kissy noises, plus a little bit of moaning]

Oh, I think that's starting to affect you now, isn't it? Do you like it when I lick and suck on your neck, honey? Do you like feeling my lips and tongue on your sensitive spots, teasing them and playing with them? I can feel your breath catch when I do that.

Hmm... you're getting harder. Even though I'm just kissing you... is it because I'm kissing your sensitive neck? Or is... because I'm pushing my soft breasts into your chest? Maybe it's the sound of all the little moans I make as I suck on your neck? Oh well. 

[evil giggling] 

You know, if you keep squirming, that poor aching cock of yours might "accidentally" slip inside me. Are you sure you want that to happen? I mean, I'm sure a wizardly stud like you has lots of endurance, but... succubus pussy is the tightest, wettest, hottest pussy there is. It wouldn't take very long before you POP! like a bottle of warm champagne and spill all your yumminess right inside me.

Well, I'm a very sweet and caring succubus, so I'll do you a favor. Let's make sure this aching cock of yours goes somewhere a little safer than my pussy... here, I'm going to spread my legs a little... and slide you right between my thighs. There. See? Now your manhood is trapped between my thighs. My warm, soft thighs...

You know, it occurs to me that maybe you can feel the heat from my pussy on your cock. Some of my juices are probably going to run down to your manhood. Have you ever had succubus juices on your wizardly staff? I'm told it gets people hot and bothered. Oh dear, maybe the wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, just don't start thrusting and you should be juuuust fine... probably.

[talking with occasional kisses] You know, this reminds me of a little... "incident" that happened not too long ago. There was this wizard who summoned me and another succubus. He had a thing for intercrural sex... and if you don't know what intercrural is... 

[whispers] ...that's when you fuck a girl's thighs.

[talking and occasionally making smooching noises] Anyways, he had me get his cock all wet and slick, and then I pulled him close and had him push himself in and out of my thighs. In. And out. In. And out. Just thrusting himself between my warm, soft, and very slick thighs as we held on to each other. Just like how the two of us are holding each other right now.

Well, the other succubus, being the proactive little go-getter that she is, decided to get right behind me, and lean down, until her face was just below my cute little butt. And every time that wizard's dick popped out on the other side of my thighs, she would take the head into her mouth and lap up all the precum that was leaking out of him. 

Do you wish you could do that? Thrust yourself between my thighs, and then have another girl lick and suck the head of your aching cock every time you pushed yourself all the way in? Because that wizard liked it very much. It didn't take long before he came. He had the most adorable look on his face as he thrust himself between my thighs as far as he could and started cumming. The other succubus took the head of his dick into her mouth and sucked out every drop while I cradled his face in my hands and whispered encouragement and sweet little nothings to him.

Now, the other succubus swallowed every drop and didn't share with me... she's so mean and greedy, don't you think? But, you know... I still remember how his cock jumped and twitched between my thighs when he came. Mmm... it wasn't so different than how I can feel your cock twitching between my thighs right now. 

[giggles] Are you going to cum? Are you going to spurt while I keep your cock trapped like this? Well... on one hand I want to, but... maybe I shouldn't. There isn't a second succubus here who can take your cock inside her mouth while you spurt between my thighs, and it would be SUCH a waste if you just spurted onto the floor. 

Hmm... alright, just relax, I'm going to free your cock from my thighs... there. Oh my, you ARE throbbing. Aww, poor baby. Your cock looks like it needs to cum, but you keep trying to hold back. And it looks like there's something leaking from the tip already... here, let me just touch it with my fingertip... oh, it DOES feel a little wet! 

I'll just taste your precum from my fingertip... [soft sucking noises] 

Mm-hmm, you are delicious. Do you mind if I touch the tip again? Just... running my smooth little fingertip along the slit? Can you feel how the pad of my finger sloooowly rubs against the underside of the head? Does it feel like a tiny tongue that's teasing your tip?

[giggles] Do you think you'd cum on my finger if I kept doing this? Would you just spurt it all on my hand? Do you want to make a mess on my hands, and then watch as I lick it off my fingers and palm? 

[whispers] Would you let me taste your cum? Do you want me to gaze into your eyes as I lick my fingers clean, and savor every precious drop of your seed?

Because I would do that. You can cum for me right now, and I would do that for you. And then when I finished, once I'd swallowed every last drop… then I would give you the very best night of your life. I would fulfill every carnal fantasy you had, even the ones you might never admit to anyone else. Every wish, every desire, I would accept them all, and you would experience pleasure again and again. All you have to do… is cum.

[giggling]

Oh my, you're really struggling to hold back, aren't you? You don't want to give me your cum, is that it? Well, your cum AND your soul. 

[mock sigh] You are so stubborn.

Well. I suppose I'll just have to do the polite thing and take it to the next level, won't I? Here... sit down on this comfy chair, and let me just… approach this from a lower angle. That's it, and... oh, hello. Your poor penis looks so big and angry… let me just kiss it better.

[soft smooching noises]

[teasing tone] Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about something. You see, it's really dangerous to let your cock near the mouth of a succubus. Once she gets a taste, she won't let it go until she gets her cream-filled treat. I know you've been trying so hard to hold back and not cum, but now that I've tasted your cock, I can tell you right now: you're not leaving my mouth until you cum. I can't fight against my instincts, and you... well, I don't think you could resist me if I really wanted to make you cum. Oh well... I guess there's nothing for you to do, except to just lean back and let it happen. You can let it happen right into my wet, warm, appreciative mouth.

[kisses]

Your dick is leaking precum. Are you enjoying this? Are you getting closer to giving me what I want? Do you want me to take the head into my mouth, and run my tongue around the slit and lap up every drop that oozes out?

[NOTE: The "telepathy" segment that follows would require you to layer audio... you'd need one track of sucking noises, and then another track of you talking, and have them playing at the same time. If you don't know how to do this (or just don't want to bother), you can just leave out all the telepathy effects and dialogue and just alternate between talking dirty and making sucking noises]

Before I do anything though, did anyone ever tell you that all succubi have some measure of telepathic abilities? No? It's true... mostly they just use it to whisper temptations into the minds of mortals, but it does have a more... practical use. Let me show you. I'll just take you into my mouth...

[sucking noises start, and then keep on going on]

...and start speaking directly into your mind. There. A clever trick, isn't it? Just because my mouth is preoccupied doesn't mean I can't give you some... encouragement.

Oh! You're leaking even more. 

[mock concern] I'm sorry, have I been teasing you too much? You seem really worked up. 

It's alright, honey. Just let it all out in my mouth whenever you're ready. You can run your fingers through my hair as I pleasure you. You could pull me all the way towards you, until my lips are at your base and you've buried yourself into my throat. Do you want to cum like that? Do you want to spurt yourself right into my throat? I would love to feel your cock twitching and throbbing in my throat as you spill your seed for me. I want you to pour every drop right into my tummy.

[giggling] Aww, you let out the cutest groans when I said that! It's getting so hard to hold back, isn't it? You just want to endure it, to not cum so you can keep your soul and win our bet... but I'm making it so hard for you, aren't I? Poor baby. I don't think you'd last very long at all if I deepthroat you, would you?

Here, let me just suck you gently. I'll just swirl my tongue around the head, while I stroke you with one hand and gently massage your balls with the other. See, isn't that more bearable? Let me just... run my tongue across your slit... and tease that sensitive spot underneath.

You're really throbbing. I don't think you're going to last even if I take it easy on you, will you? You're just getting so close to orgasm. You're leaking so much precum onto my tongue. No matter how much you resist, I'm just going to tease it all out of you. 

It's alright, honey. You don't need to hold back. Just let it all out for me. Let me take your cum from you. Do you know one of the nice things about cumming in my mouth, honey? There's not going to be any mess. I'm going to suck up every last drop and get you all nice and clean with my mouth.

Don't you like how I suck you? Don't you enjoy the feeling of my lips wrapped tight around your shaft, as I suck hard on you? Don't you like my tongue probing and teasing every sensitive spot, making you twitch and moan with every lick? I know you do, baby. I can feel you getting close. I can feel your balls tightening, getting ready to reward me with that sweet, precious seed that I want. You're almost there, aren't you?

Don't fight it, sweetie. You know I'm going to make you cum. I'm going to take that yummy cum from you. I'm a succubus, honey, and I'm not going to let you out of my mouth until you give me what I want. I'm not going to stop until you surrender that load for me. I'm going to keep going until you give me your sperm, until you empty yourself in my mouth. 

I'm going to suck out every last drop from you. I'm going to make you spurt out all that precious sperm for me, and then you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to eat it. I'm going to suck out and savor every last drop, and then you're going to watch me swallow your seed. Do you like the idea? Even though you're about to lose that bet, do you like the idea of me taking all your cum into my little tummy? First I'm going to take your load, and then... I'm going to take your soul.

Aww, just relax. It's alright, honey. It's going to feel so good. Just let it all out. You can make a mess in my mouth. I'll take care of you. You know it's going to feel amazing. I'm a good little succubus who'll take care of her man's cock. So cum for me, honey. It's going to feel so good. I'm going to keep sucking you hard even while you're still cumming. I'm not going to stop until you give me everything. 

[sucking noises get even more intense]

That's it, you're right on the edge... give me that cum, honey. Let me take it from you. Give your good little succubus every last drop. I'm going to suck you dry. Let me have it all... yes, that's it, I can feel it. Cum for me. Cum for me.

[magical noises, sounds like something breaking]

...cum for me!

[sucking and swallowing noises as the succubus gets a snack :3]

[NOTE: If you did the telepathy / "layered audio" bits, you can go back to normal speech]

Whew. That was a lot. You fed me quite a big snack, didn't you? Poor baby, you were so worked up. 

Aww, why do you look so unhappy?

Oh, I'm not going to take your soul. You won. Didn't you hear that sound? The spell that kept me bound to your world was broken. Yes, just right before your orgasm. You came just moments after the time limit ended. 

[sarcastic tone] That is SUCH a coincidence, isn't it? Who could have POSSIBLY guessed that such an AMAZING outcome would have occurred. After all, it's not like succubi have the power to make people orgasm whenever they want. Nope. Not at all.

[giggles] Well, I suppose you win this round.

So! I'll be going back, and you can keep your soul. You won't see me again... well... not unless you decide you want to take me up on that offer of incredible pleasures and countless orgasms. Or maybe if you just want to try making another bet with me.

[laugh] I'll be waiting.

[magical sound effects as the succubus vanishes into thin air]


End file.
